


Friends of Dorothy

by Morpheus626



Category: The Pacific (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:01:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25060552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morpheus626/pseuds/Morpheus626
Summary: A fic I wrote right after getting back from New Orleans last year. Influenced by what I learned of the city's LGBTQ history on a tour there (from the most fantastic drag queen named Quinn, who runs absolutely wonderful tours on that history in the city!)
Relationships: Merriell "Snafu" Shelton/Eugene Sledge
Kudos: 3





	Friends of Dorothy

“Whaddya think?” 

Snafu’s bare leg was straight out in front of him, his foot in a bright red slingback heel. “One of the queens next door was gettin’ rid of ‘em. Said they hurt her feet too much, but I don’t think they’re so bad.” 

Eugene searched for a bit of air in his lungs, but found none as he watched Snafu stride down the hall and back, clad in just a pair of his old uniform shorts and the heels, just a bit wobbly on his feet. 

“Then again, I’m not dancin’ in ‘em almost every night. Never thought this would be somethin’ I’d be into but…” Snafu blushed suddenly. “Unless you don’t…I mean I-” 

“You look amazing,” Eugene managed, despite the fact that there was no blood flowing to his brain whatsoever, and he was incredibly aware of it as he sat on the couch, unable to keep from staring at Snafu’s legs. “I mean, I never would have thought of this either, but…uh…” 

Snafu grinned. “You’re damn near drooling. They look that good?” 

“With you wearin’ ‘em, sure,” Eugene replied. 

Snafu pulled out one of the kitchen chairs from the table and motioned to it. “I got an idea. Need you over here for it though.” 

He was wobblier than Snafu in the heels as he made his way to the chair, feeling Snafu’s eyes on him the entirety of the short distance. 

“So. I figure if you’re that excited just watchin’ me walk around, I can really make you short circuit if I do this,” Snafu said. “Stay put, and give me five, okay?” 

He trotted down the hall to their room, tripping only once in the heels (impressive, considering they weren’t the lowest of a heel) and Eugene pondered what the hell he was planning on. 

He came back fully dressed in his uniform, the heels still on his feet. “Now, I haven’t practiced this, mind, so be polite. And there’s normally music, but, well…maybe you’ll like this anyway.” 

“Hold on, we got the radio,” Eugene said, and motioned to the radio on the kitchen table. 

Snafu turned it on as a blush again lit up his face. ‘Stars Fell on Alabama’ had just started, and Eugene wondered briefly if it was what Snafu was wanting. 

It was, and it left him speechless as he watched Snafu’s striptease out of his uniform (a particular set of clothing he figured he’d barely ever be able to look at again, let alone find sexy.) Then again, despite the relative slowness of the song, it was coming off quickly enough, until Snafu was down to his shorts again, and gently settled himself on Eugene’s lap. 

Snafu’s eyes were closed, a happy and soft smile on his face as Eugene’s hands roamed over him. “Not supposed to touch the dancers.” 

“Think you can make an exception for me?” Eugene asked quietly, running his hands up Snafu’s bare back slowly, until he felt Snafu shiver. 

‘Embraceable You’ crackled from the radio’s speaker, and he let his hands toy at the waistband of Snafu’s shorts as Snafu’s head dropped to his shoulder. 

“You’re gonna need to help me make it to the bedroom. Don’t think I’ll make it if I have to stop touchin’ you before we get there,” he continued. 

“Shoes are gonna have to come off for that,” Snafu chuckled. 

“Hurt, don’t they?” Eugene teased. 

“Still gonna wear ‘em for you. Whenever you want,” Snafu sighed, grinding himself against Eugene’s hard cock, still trapped in his now incredibly uncomfortable pants. 

“I love you in ‘em, but right now?” Eugene asked, and kissed his way up Snafu’s neck until his mouth was right near his ear. “I don’t want you in anythin’ at all.” 

Snafu was out of the shoes and shorts faster than Eugene thought humanly possible, pulling him out of the chair and down the hall to their room with kisses and hands that seemed like they couldn’t pull his clothes off fast enough. 

It was still the best thing in the world, having Snafu touch him like that, warm and wanting and eager to kiss every inch of skin. He couldn’t believe he’d ever gone home, and had nearly let Snafu get away.

As they kissed each other breathless, falling into the bed, Eugene made a note to try on the shoes himself later. He was sure he would be bad at walking in them, but he couldn’t skip giving them a whirl-if this was how Snafu got when he wore them, then how might he react to seeing Eugene in them?

He couldn’t wait to find out.


End file.
